jladffandomcom-20200214-history
Martian Manhunter
J'onn J'onzz is a Green Martian from the planet Mars and one of the leading members of the Justice League. He is also the last surviving Green Martian, protecting the world under the alias Martian Manhunter. 'Origins' Born as a twin son alongside his brother Ma'alefa'ak, J'onn was the son of M'yrnn J’onzz and his wife Sha'sheen J’onzz. He followed in the footsteps of his mother and therefore became a manhunter, as well as a philosopher. One day however, Darkseid's Parademons arrived on Mars and J'onn's brother told them the concept of an anti-life equation to Darkseid, who found himself hell-bent on finding it. They raided the planet and captured several martians as a result, then it was several other martians that managed to force the gods back to Apokolips. It was after this that the Gods of New Genesis blamed them for the concept of the anti-life equation. With that, J'onn took a solo mission to Apokolips where he was imprisoned after being betrayed, however he managed to escape with several other Martians. One such martian was a woman named My’ria’h who he fell in love with and married. As a result, the two had a daughter and then soon after, his wife's mind was invaded. He found that his own brother was responsible, who also killed his mother before fleeing for Venus. J'onn found himself confronting his brother, leading to his evil twin to release a lethal telepathic disease which killed off the Martian species, including J'onn's wife and child. He soon found himself killing his brother in revenge, then traveling the Martian surface with his daughter's dead body in his arms before being transported to Earth in the 1950s. He obtained employment as a detective in the disguise of John Jones. Later, J'onn joined the Justice League and defended Earth against those who dare threaten it. ''Superwoman: The Movie 'Powers & Abilities' Powers *'Martian Physiology:' J'onn is a humanoid lifeform, however has been described as a "Swiss Army Knife" due to his great physical and mental powers. **'Superhuman Durability:' Much like Superman, J'onn is capable of withstanding a great deal of physical abuse, ranging from punches and kicks to bullets and other forms of kinetic energy. He is also able to withstand the effects of drugs and disease, even the effects of Kryptonite. **'Superhuman Strength:' J'onn's strength is considered to be extremely powerful. His strength stems from his shapeshifting abilities, as well as his psionic and telekinetic powers. This makes him able to fight beings like Superman to a stalemate. **'Superhuman Speed:' Through the manipulations of gravitational particles and magnetic fields surrounding his body, J'onn is capable of moving at a great deal of speed, far faster than a normal human being and on par with with that of Superman. He can also apply such speed to his ability of flight. **'Shapeshifting:' **'Invisibility:' **'Intangibility:' **'Flight:' **'Telekinesis:' **'Telepathy:' **'Martian Vision:' Abilities 'Weaknesses' *'Fire:''' Like most martians, J'onn is incapable of being around fire. This is not just mentally, but physically, as he will begin to melt upon exposure to the element. Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Martians Category:Justice League